Face Off (Season I)
Face Off (Season I) is a fictional season of Face Off. There were 14 contestants competing in this season. The winner was Zane Krenshaw. Conestants Zane , 27 Jaskar, 27 Katie, 31 Jackie, 26 Emma, 22 Hana, 18 Thomas, 24 Crystal, 21 Nana, 20 Jonathan, 32 Savannah, 30 Nick, 23 Ivy, 26 Aviana, 26 Elimination Table Episodes I.1: Race to Win Foundation Challange: to create unique make-up, to be tied to a characters death scene. Prize: Immunity Winner: Inu Spotlight Challange: In teams of two create a unique character and make up to make famous game series, Elder Scrolls come to life. Each team must pick a different race to make their character. Top Teams: Jonathan & Inu, Aviana & Jackie Bottom Teams: Crystal & Ivy, Emma & Savannah Winner: Jonathan Eliminated: Emma I.2: Illegal Immagrant Spotlight Challange: In teams of 2 (one team of 3) create an unique alien creature based of a species of insect from the insect zoo. Top Looks: Savannah & Nana, Zane & Jonathan Bottom Looks: Nick & Jackie, Hana & Jaskar *Winner: Nana *Eliminated: Hana I.3: Skin Shot Foundation Challange: to create a unigue character based on facial hair applied to the models. *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Kago Spotlight Challange: In teams of two, apply nude body painting to two models to create characters that would fit in the background the teams chose. Top Looks: Ivy & Alondra, Raine & Inu Bottom Looks: Jonathan & Kago, Jackie & Tommy *Winner: Ivy *Eliminated: Jackie I.4: To Kill For Spotlight Challange: to create an iconic horror villian based and interperate an element into the villians concept. Top Looks: Alondra, Inu and Thomas Bottom Looks: Ivy. Genisis, and Nana *Winner: Thomas *Eliminated: Nana I.5: The Birds of Prey Spotlight Challange: In teams of two, create a human-bird hybrid warrior that can withstand a choriographed fight scene. Top Looks: Crystal & Thomas, Zane & Nana Bottom Looks: Jackie & Savannah, Jaskar & Aviana *Winner: Crystal *Eliminated: Aviana I.6: Hell On Wheels Spotlight Challange: to modernize horror icon. Top Looks: Zane and Savannah Bottom Looks: Jackie, Jaskar, and Nana *Winner: Zane *Eliminated: Jaskar I.7: Time of Our Lives Foundation Challange: To make authentic scars on models. *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Ivy Spotlight Challange: in teams of 2, (Foundation Challanger winner team of one) to age the 4 Coaches of The Voice a few years Top Looks: Zane & Crystal Bottom Looks: Jonathan & Nana, Jackie & Savannah *Winner: Crystal *Eliminated: Jackie and Savannah I.8: Deadly Waters Spotlight Challange: to create deadly, fish-human hybrid using a fish species as inspiration. Top Looks: Thomas and Crystal Bottom Looks: Nana and Zane *Winner: Thomas *Eliminated: Nana I.9: The Old Switch A Ru Foundation challange: to create facial hair to match the models costume. *Reward: Immunity *Winner: Zane Spotlight Challange: to swap your gender, so you are unrecongizable to a loved one. Top Looks: Zane and Jonathan Bottom Looks: Ivy and Crystal *Winner: Jonathan *Eliminated: Ivy I.7: Twist and Turn Spotlight Challange: to re-create two characters of the chosen Disney movie in a different genres. *Former contestants will work with the final four (if chosen) *Eliminated: Jonathan *Winner: Crystal